


Unlucky Ricky

by Wolf_of_the_North



Category: Original Work
Genre: Buried Alive, Evidence, Gangsters, Investigations, Italian Mafia, Memoirs, Memories, One Shot, Poker, Regret, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2019-08-11 06:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16470125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_of_the_North/pseuds/Wolf_of_the_North
Summary: An old mobster laments about his life and how he used to be lucky. He tells how he fell from his place on top of the world.





	Unlucky Ricky

My name is Ricco Rossetti, and I was very lucky. From my young age as a child on the streets of Las Vegas to my life within the Sicilian Mafia, I managed to get away with just about anything. Stealing, burglary, drugs. There was nothing that I couldn't handle. Especially when it came to cards. They used to call me Lucky Ricky. Of course, what they never knew was that I was cheating them all.

I remember a game that I played with Vinny Marush. He and I went for almost three hours at cards. Back and forth until I finally had him cornered. He thought that he had a perfect hand to beat me with and bet everything he had. Of course, he wasn't aware of how I slipped myself a royal flush. He was on the verge of tears when I showed him those cards and slid the multicolor chips toward me. Fifty grand he lost on that game. Ever since then he has been out to get me.

You can't win every game though, or people suspect you. But I always leave the table when I have made a profit. I even designed a new way to slip cards into my hand while playing. I was very good; but, it would seem fate has a sense of humor.

A few months ago I met the most beautiful young woman. Rosa. Rosa was her name. As lovely as the blossom she was named after. I loved to run my fingers through her fire red hair and see the smile that played across her lips. A small tweak at the corner of her mouth that I found wonderfully unique. She was the only thing in my life that I actually wanted to earn. Every day I would meet with her and talk. I lavished her with presents from perfumes to fur coats and jewelry. I quickly spent all my fortune on her. I married her, and I told her everything that I had done. How all my scams worked. I didn't know that the whole time I was the one being scammed.

I came home, and she was gone with all my money. She had taken everything from me, and what's worse is that she told every casino, up and down the strip, all my tricks. There wasn't a card game that I could win, a pot that I could score, a con that I could pull off. She ruined not only my wealth, but my livelihood as well. But even that wasn't the worst of it.

A week ago I got a phone call from none other than Vinny Marush. As soon as I heard his voice on the other end of the line, I felt my stomach lurch. I had told Rosa everything about that game. How I stole all fifty grand of his money, and now he knew. I tried to run, but I needed money. I started shooting dice and playing the slots to get enough to get out; but, my luck had run out.

Vinny found me pulling desperately at the lever of a slot machine, despite not having any more coins to put in. His goons grabbed me, threw me into the trunk of his car, and drove me out into the desert. I was shown the spot that would be my grave and I begged him to let me live. That I would get him his money back. He said it was too late and kicked me into the grave. I thought he would shoot me as most did to people they found cheating. Instead he threw me a lighter and buried me alive.

I fear that this will be the last thing I ever do in my life. There is little room in this cheap pine box that is slowly being buried six feet under. The sounds of the dirt clogs rain down on the top of this coffin. With every shovel-full of dirt the sounds of the world outside get fainter and fainter until there is only silence. Of course, I deserve this fate with everything I have done. My only symbol of hope is this lighter. The small fire keeps the darkness at bay as I write this last message. I know that I won't live through the night and this small amount of paper will be the only testament to my life. Even now the flickering flame is slowly dying, and I can feel myself falling unconscious. I don't know how much air is left in here and I may pass out at any moment. 

To whoever finds this note, please remember. 

My name is Ricco Rossetti, and I am very unlucky.

Evidence #113-RA893

Description: Note found with body discovered in work site for new apartment structure on June 12th, 2004. Body identified as one Ricco Rossetti a.k.a “Lucky Ricky.”


End file.
